


Lost Time

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [95]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Chris and Street's first kiss, reimagined.
Relationships: Jim/Chris
Series: Finding My Way [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 6





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: S.W.A.T.  
Title: Lost Time  
Characters: Jim Street, Chris Alonso  
Pairing: Street/Chris  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het  
Summary: Chris and Street's first kiss, reimagined.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Aaron Rahsaan Thomas and Shawn Ryan own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Whole

FMW #: 95 Lost Time

"I wanna make up for lost time," Street said as he looked at Chris. They were seated on the couch together in his new place. He'd finally moved out of Luca's house and into his own.

Chris looked down when she felt him reach out and grab her hands. Then, she looked up and back into Street's eyes. "I feel like I can be myself when I'm with you. You make me happy. You make me feel whole."

A smile came to Street's lips at her words. "I feel the same way when we're together. You don't judge me by my mistakes. You see me for the person I wanna be, a good man."

Chris squeezed Street's hands that held hers. "You already _are_ a good man. You're loving and kind. Even though you make mistakes, you learn from them and try to do better."

Street smiled once more at her words and then leaned a few moments later. Their lips met for the first time and it was the best thing either of them had ever felt.

When the kiss ended, they pulled back and both smiled. "Kiss me again," Chris said, and Street was happy to do so.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
